He's Not Like Them
by LuxaLovesLawnmowers
Summary: Severus isn't feeling himself today: he's not feeling too mean. And because of this, he comes to a realization about Remus. Not slash.


Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter.

Hi! Ok, this is a little story I did just becuase I've always liked the relationship between Severus and Remus, and I wanted to write something about it. Don't worry, I'm still writing my other fanfictions, I just took a short break! So enjoy! And don't forget to review!

* * *

Severus Snape walked gracefully through the halls of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. He stopped in the sitting room, where he saw the bowed shoulders of Remus Lupin. Severus immediately walked into to pass a snide remark before he realized he didn't want to, for some reason.

Too late. He could tell Lupin had noticed that he was there, just by the slight tensing of his shoulders. He continued writing whatever he was doing, though, ignoring Severus.

"Ah, look. The beast actually knows how to write." Pitiful. That was pitiful. Where was his sarcasm going?

Lupin sighed, and Severus was surprised to see that he was actually alarmed at the deep bags under Remus's eyes.

"Please, Severus, not today."

Severus did a mental check of the lunar schedule and realized that it was the day after the full moon. And as far he could remember, he hadn't given Lupin a drop of Wolfsbane.

It didn't concern him. It really didn't concern him. Yet…Severus couldn't help feeling a tiny drop of remorse for not obeying Dumbledore's orders and brewing the man Wolfsbane.

To hide his discomfort Severus leaned over Lupin's shoulder to read what he was writing. Lupin covered the paper with his hand.

"If you want to know, just ask."

Severus made sure to but some bite in his sentence this time. "Fine, then, _werewolf_, tell me. What does the esteemed monster write?"

Lupin sighed, and the Severus felt another drop of remorse for tormenting the careworn man.

"It's a report for Dumbledore. He wants to know about more about werewolves."

"Doesn't Dumbledore already have that kind of information?"

"It's different information. More…personal information."

Severus felt a stab of some unfamiliar emotion. It was pity. He needed to stop these human emotions before they ruined him. After all, this man was a Marauder.

Lupin looked at him. "Do you have any particular reason for standing there? Because I need to get back to work."

Severus walked out without another word. He passed Black in the hallway and snapped at him, who retaliated and they had a nice chat using words that would've made the strongest of sailors pass out.

In his mind, Severus was replaying a conversation he'd had years ago.

_"Sev, why are you so awful to Remus?" complained Lily as she packed up her books._

_Severus shrugged. "He's awful to me too."_

_Lily shook her head. "No he's not. He acts like a perfect gentleman around you, and you continue to act like a huge prat."_

_"Look at his friends! You don't see them acting like gentlemen!"_

_"That's his friends, Sev! I'm not saying it's right, what they do, but Remus doesn't take part! He's not like them!"_

_Severus snorted. "If you only knew what he was."_

_"That's just it, Sev, I do!" she said angrily. "I know Remus is a…" she looked around nervously. "Werewolf, but I don't care. He's still a nice person. Nicer than you, I might add."_

_Severus's mouth dropped. "Lily! Please don't tell me you meant that! You didn't, did you?"_

_Lily gave him a small smile. "Maybe not. But go easy on Remus, ok? He really is different than James and Sirius."_

Severus sat there in the kitchen reminiscing for awhile before deciding a plan of action. He got up and traveled to the sitting room. Remus was still there, looking if possible even more tired and unhappy than he had before.

"I'm sorry." he said bluntly and without his usual snide tone.

Remus looked at him with the upmost surprise. "I-er-what?"

"I said I was sorry." he said, a little more rudely. "Are you deaf as well as dumb?"

Remus gave Severus a half-smile. "I don't really know what's going on, but I accept."

Severus thought about the completely different responses he would've gotten from Potter and Black. Probably in the form of laughter at the man with the greasy hair and the black robes.

"She was right. You are different."

And with that Severus left, with an uncharacteristic feeling of something lighter than anger in him.

Remus found that he couldn't concentrate on his work. Who would be able to, with their childhood enemy walking into a room and telling you he was sorry? He smiled slightly, realizing that even Severus Snape had his good side. No, he wasn't like those Death Eaters at all. He wasn't like them.

* * *

So, did you think it was good? If you liked it, review! And by the way, I have another Remus chapter fanfiction called Remus's New Hope I'm working on, if you liked it enough to check it out. R&R folks!


End file.
